El Verdadero Valor
by White Archer
Summary: Los giros de la vida son impredecibles, ocurren cuando menos lo esperas, pero ¿puede cambiar de rumbo el destino designado por las mismas diosas?. La perspectiva de la vida cambia cuando te das cuenta del verdadero significado de las cosas.
1. Luna Roja

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Zelda no me pertenecen; son propiedad exclusiva de nintendo.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia incluye algunos personajes que no existen en la saga de Zelda**

 **EL VERDADERO VALOR**

 **Capitulo 1: Luna Roja**

-¡Me engañaste¡ ¡todo este tiempo yo confié ciegamente en ti y tú me pagas así?! Simplemente no lo puedo creer!- sentenció aquel hombre llevando una mano hasta su alborotado cabello en muestra de frustración.

-¡Tú no me puedes recriminar nada, quien más se arrepiente de lo nuestro soy yo!-

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador para él, hace apenas unos instantes trabajaba tranquilamente en su turno como guardia en el palacio así como lo había hecho por ya casi 10 años, pero ese fatídico día se había enterado de una notica que cambio drásticamente su mundo, pues se entero de la posible infidelidad por parte de su esposa, el aun negaba ante los demás y a sí mismo cualquier acusación de ese tipo sobre su mujer, ¿Cómo podría creerlo? Apenas llevaban 3 años de casados y tenían dos maravillosos hijos!, pero ella en vez de negarlo como pensó que lo haría lo reconoció descaradamente, sin siquiera una pizca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

-¿nunca me amaste verdad?- intentó modular su tono de voz al decir esas palabras pero estas sonaron igual de deprimentes a como él se encontraba, quien ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro.

Su esposa ni se inmutó por la escena que estaba dando su esposo, su expresión era fría y hasta con un aire de molestia.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya no puedo seguir mas en este lugar-

-¿Piensas abandonarnos?- se giró con furia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando la espalda de su esposo quien estaba parado enfrente de la puerta.

-Jamás abandonaría a mis hijos, a quien estoy dejando es a ti, buscare donde pasar la noche y mañana vendré por ellos-

-¡No te los llevaras, ellos son mis hijos! ¡Míos!-

-¡¿Y míos no lo son?!-se giró para enfrentarla y aún así parecía que la pregunta fue lanzada al vacio, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su esposa quien se dedicaba a mirarlo entornando los ojos, fue suficiente para él.- pues aunque no sean mis hijos por sangre, serán mis hijos por decisión, y por el dinero no te preocupes recibirás de mi parte la cantidad suficiente-

Salió de su casa sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su mujer, simplemente no podía, subió a su caballo y huyó de esa casa, cabalgó por el bosque que separaba su casa de la ciudadela, sus lagrimas le impedían mirar bien por donde iba por suerte su caballo tenía ese camino grabado de memoria.

Caminó lentamente por las calles ahora desiertas de la ciudadela en busca de una posada donde alojarse, pero en ningún momento pudo dejar de pensar en sus hijos, el más chico apenas tenía un año de edad, eran la luz de sus ojos, su felicidad. A pesar de la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos sonrió involuntariamente al evocar la imagen de sus hijos tan iguales y tan diferentes, Renk con su cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos verdes mostraba una fortaleza que lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso y por otra parte su hermano menor Link quien con su cabello rubio y cara angelical provocaba ternura en la mayoría de las personas, estaba seguro que les deparaba un gran destino a sus hijos, en especial a Link quien nació con el símbolo de la trifuerza en el dorso de su mano izquierda, iluminado sobre todo el triangulo inferior izquierdo, el cual lo convertida en el poseedor de la trifuerza del valor; sus hijos, pensó, a pesar de que ahora sabía que realmente no eran suyos estaba seguro que daría su vida por cualquiera de ellos sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Así transcurrió un año de su vida, alejado de su familia; a pesar de estar separados él seguía yendo a visitar a sus hijos un par de veces a la semana asegurándose de que nada les hiciera falta.

Una noche mientras montaba guardia en uno de los pasillos del palacio, comenzó a notar cierto ajetreo proveniente de una de las alas del castillo, llevaba así por lo menos un par de horas, a su lado pasaban infinidad de personas corriendo de un lado a otro y llevando consigo diversos materiales, al parecer se dirigían todos a la recamara principal, la de el rey y la reina, una de las muchachas del servicio paso a su lado de manera, a comparación de los demás, lenta, llevaba consigo una tina llena de agua tibia, el se ofreció a ayudarla y de paso aprovechó para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Aún no lo sabes?, la reina está dando a luz en este momento, al parecer es un parto complicado ya que la señora que la atiende tiene un semblante muy serio y ella está muy debilitada, parece que el dar a luz está siendo muy complicada para ella-

Cuando llego a la puerta de la recamara principal entregó a la muchacha la tina con agua, ella la tomó y tras agradecerle el gesto se metió al cuarto, él no era el único que estaba ahí, en la pequeña sala que precedía a la puerta de la recamara, estaba reunido un pequeño grupo de personas, allegados al rey y la reina se podría decir y los pertenecientes a la corte, todos permanecían en silencio a la expectativa de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho el llanto del recién nacido, momentos más tarde apareció Impa la ahora nana de la princesa quien llevaba consigo a la pequeña niña envuelta en un fina y rosa cobija, todos los presentes se acercaron a ver a la pequeña, la nueva princesa de Hyrule.

Permaneció ahí de pie observando la escena, y de pronto toda la felicidad por el nacimiento de la princesa se fue por la borda, al ver la cara del rey quien con una profunda tristeza reprimida y semblante serio anunció lo que todos temían, la reina había muerto al dar luz a su hija.

Mientras tanto, fuera de las inmensas paredes del castillo, la gente comenzaba a reunirse en la plaza central de la ciudadela, ya la mayor parte de los habitantes de esas zona estaban enterados del nacimiento de la princesa , y muchos de ellos querían saber de primera mano los detalles del gran acontecimiento, pero aunque era algo muy importante para los habitantes del reino el nacimiento de la nueva soberana, había otro motivo por el cual las personas salían de su casa en una fría noche de invierno, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, parecía que se hubiera acercado a ver de cerca lo que sucedía en la tierra, aunque había algo extraño en ella, estaba rodeada de un extraño aura colar rojo e incluso la luna estaba teñida de ese color escarlata.

Leandro aún se encontraba en el castillo, no lo pudo evitar, el nacimiento de la princesa había causado gran revuelo, al parecer había nacido prematura, la reina solo tenía 8 meses de embarazo al dar a luz. Se retiro del lugar y caminó un poco por los jardines, hace ya más de dos horas que había terminado con su jornada laboral pero todo el revuelo en el castillo le impidió retirarse. Instintivamente volteó hacia la luna y cuando lo hizo sintió como si una fina daga hubiera atravesado por su cuello, le costaba respirar y su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado ¡Mis hijos! fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento , sin siquiera considerarlo dos veces tomó uno de los caballos de la guardia real y se dirigió a todo galope hasta su antiguo hogar, ni siquiera notaba el frio abrazador que hacía, su corazón latía en un vaivén furioso y su mente no lograba crear un pensamiento coherente.

Al llegar a la casa en medio del bosque visualizó con horror una de las peores escenas que en su vida vería, su antiguo hogar estaba en llamas, parecía que el fuego acaba de comenzar solo unos instantes atrás, varias personas de la aldea se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía, los hombres intentaban ayudar acarreando el agua que podían conseguir en sus casas o del pozo de agua, sin pensarlo y rápidamente se dirigió al interior de la vivienda , el calor era ya insoportable y el humo le escocía la nariz y los ojos, se dirigió en primer lugar al cuarto de los niños, ahí estaba su esposa, con un pequeño entre los brazos, rápidamente se arrodillo ante ella, la cargó junto con el bebé en los brazos de ella y salió lo más rápido posible hacia el jardín, una vez ahí depositó con suavidad a la mujer en el pasto.

-L.e..a..ndro.. perdo..na..me-

-No digas eso, todo estará bien, donde está Renk?- el miedo se hizo presente al notar que solo uno de sus hijos estaba en los brazos de su ex esposa.

-Él… se.. lo llevó…-

-¿Él quién, quién se lo llevo?-

-To..ma a Link – el sujeto con delicadeza al pequeño, al descubrirle la cabeza de la cobija que lo cubría unos mechones de cabello rubio se asomaron, comprobó sus signos vitales, se encontraba bien, al parecer estaba dormido cuando el fuego inicio. –Él.. él.. es tu hijo, pero.. Renk..es..es.- la frase quedó en el aire, con un suave y lento suspiro, su esposa fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Besó con delicadeza su frente y le acaricio por última vez su delicada cara, un par de lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos, a pesar de su traición él la quería y le dolía muchísimo su muerte.

-Ey Link- pronunció su nombre suavemente mientras lo sacudía un poco era raro que él no hubiera emitido sonido alguno –Link Link- pero no obtenía respuesta, estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente despojó a link de la cobija con la cual estaba cubierto completamente para revisar y buscar alguna herida o marca en su cuerpo que pudiera ser la causa de que link no reaccionara, pero no encontró nada, no había lesiones físicas, ni marcas en su piel… y eso fue lo que le sorprendió mas, al instante supo que la causa del incendio de su casa era esa: la marca de la trifuerza de Link no estaba, donde antes había estaba el símbolo de la trifuerza en su piel ahora solo se podía percibir la sombra de la trifuerza del valor que alguna vez estuvo ahí, habían atacado a su esposa y a sus hijos solo por obtener la trifuerza de Link y lo peor, se habían llevado a uno de sus hijos, que aunque su esposa había admitido que solo link era hijo suyo, para él ambos lo eran y ahora no sabía el paradero de su otro hijo… alguien había matado a una mujer y secuestrado a un niño para obtener la trifuerza, un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente, quien hayan sido, quería y obtuvo la trifuerza, entonces ¿Por qué llevarse a Renk?.

19 años después…..

Era la segunda vez que se encontraban en esta situación, estaba ya acostumbrada a mantenerse quieta en la misma posición por horas, ser una princesa conlleva en gran medida eso, mantenerse con porte perfecto, aun así estaba ya cansada de estar sonriendo al pintor que por ahora llevaba más de tres horas trabajando, si ella estaba cansada no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía sentirse el pobre hombre quien a juzgar por su apariencia rondaba entre los 65-70 años, el que no se las estaba arreglando muy bien era su prometido quien se veía bastante incómodo a decir verdad, varias veces fue regañado por el pintor por descuidar su postura o por decir algo gracioso a lo cual ambos reían moviéndose provocando rabietas por parte del artista y murmuraciones inteligibles. Se encontraban en la sala del trono donde debajo de las estatuas de las tres diosas estaban instalados los tronos para el rey y la reina, como cada pareja de soberanos que han reinado a lo largo de la historia de Hyrule, tenían que ser retratados sentados en ese lugar, aún no eran los reyes pero estaban comprometidos y la fecha de su boda estaba fijada para el primer día de verano, faltaban seis meses y la mayoría de los preparativos para la gran celebración ya estaban listos, tres días seguidos de festejo y diversión tanto en el castillo como en las calles de la ciudadela.

-Muy bien altezas, ya es todo por hoy- exclamó el artista satisfecho de todo lo que había avanzado, Zelda vio como su prometido se extendía en la silla dramáticamente –¡Qué bueno siento que han pasado años!-

Al pintor no le pareció nada agradable el comentario del próximo rey por lo que optó por despedirse -ya no será necesario que nos reunamos de nuevo solo trabajaré en el fondo, con permiso sus altezas- salió muy enojado diciendo algunas cosas que no lograban comprender.

Aún sentados en los tronos se voltearon a ver y estallaron en risas-

-¡Ah! La espalda me está matando-

-No es para tanto solo estuvimos aquí por un poco más de tres horas-

-Pero valdrá la pena- comenzó a decirle mientras ambos se levantaban y se miraban uno al otro –Solo espero que el pintor sea capaz de capturar tu belleza, pero lo dudo- deslizó un dedo por su mejilla, mientras la miraba fijamente –una pintura jamás podrá transmitir lo que verte y tocarte me hace sentir, te amo Zelda te amo como no tienes una idea-

Las mejillas de Zelda habían adquirido un tono rojizo cuando miró los brillantes ojos color miel de su prometido–yo también te amo kallian-.

 **Nota: Uff, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que el inicio de la historia haya sido de su agrado, soy nueva en todo esto pero me estoy esforzando! los comentarios son bien recibidos . Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. El Príncipe de Latham

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Zelda no me pertenecen; son propiedad exclusiva de nintendo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El príncipe de Latham**

-Link…. Link…..Link- los golpes en la puerta despertaron al joven que hasta el momento estaba teniendo un apacible sueño –Link abre la puerta de una vez-

-Mmmm que pasa Link?- la mujer con quien compartía la cama se despertó ante el escándalo que hacia quien quiera que fuera que estaba tocando.

Realmente esperaba que se cansaran de tocar y se fueran, pero no sucedió, se levantó muy a su pesar y buscó entre la ropa tirada sobre el piso sus calzoncillos, pasó las manos por su cara y su pelo aún revuelto en un intento de aplacarlo, todavía no era hora de que empezara su turno como guardia en el castillo, es más ni siquiera trabajaba el día de hoy; así que no comprendía lo que sucedía, abrió la puerta solamente lo suficiente para que su cara se pudiera asomar por ella –¿qué pasa?- Reconoció a quien lo estaba buscando era otro de los guardias del castillo.

-El rey solicita verte inmediatamente-

Cerró los ojos y recargó su cara con pesar en el borde la puerta –dile que enseguida voy- el guardia se retiro y él cerró la puerta, la mujer quien hasta el momento escuchaba recostada sobre uno de sus codos se arrodilló sobre la cama dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

-Me dejaras tan pronto- hizo cara de puchero mientras jugueteaba coquetamente con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Link solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, este día no comenzaba del todo bien para él, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a su acompañante quien aprovecho la situación para abrazarlo del cuello mientras daba pequeños besos en su cara y cuello –debo irme- fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Una vez que estuvo presentable, y que convincente y falsamente le aseguro a la mujer que la volvería a buscar se dirigió hacia el estudio del rey, esto no era bueno para nada, no tenía un buen presentimiento de este repentino llamado; era algo inusual que el rey lo llamara con tanta urgencia y más aun en su día de descanso.

Tocó varias veces la gran puerta de roble que tenía enfrente hasta que escucho un "pase" de parte del rey quien se encontraba de pie viendo por la ventana.

-Link, que bueno que has venido, una disculpa por molestarte en tu día de descanso pero es algo que ya no puedo posponer más, es un tema muy delicado-

-No se preocupe rey Anthony, no es ninguna molestia-

El rey se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su gran silla de roble detrás del escritorio a juego –el doctor acaba de revisar a Nath, no me dio buenas noticias, cada día se está debilitando más, Link, le queda poco tiempo de vida, quizás estamos hablando de meses, mi hijo se me está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada- al terminar esa frase no pudo contenerse más sus ojos estaban rojos y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

La notica tomó por sorpresa a Link quien no pudo evitar mostrar la gran conmoción que sentía en ese momento, Nath es el segundo hijo del rey Anthony, al cual le tenía un gran aprecio, habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y prácticamente se habían criado juntos, incluso fue asignado a cuidar su seguridad desde hace ya un par de años por lo que más que mantener una relación de príncipe-subordinado habían establecido un fuerte vínculo de amistad, se consideraban hermanos mutuamente y al escuchar la notica sintió una gran tristeza acompañada de impotencia al no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-Sé lo que pasa por tu mente, yo también me siento fatal, por eso quiero que me ayudes en algo, no hay tiempo que perder quiero que realice sus más grandes sueños, el aún no sabe que pronto morirá, por eso quiero hacerlo feliz lo que le queda de vida y es por eso que te llamé, Link tú que conoces mejor que nadie a mi hijo quiero que me digas cual es su mayor anhelo-

Link meditó su respuesta por unos instantes –casarse, uno de sus sueños siempre fue casarse-

El rey se sorprendió por la respuesta de Link –¿y porque no lo ha hecho ya?, él es un príncipe cualquier mujer estaría más que feliz de ser su esposa-

-No se quiere casar con cualquier mujer, a él le gustaría casarse con la princesa Zelda-

-¿Con la princesa de Hyrule?-

-Así es, él me lo dijo después de que ustedes regresaron de un viaje que hicieron a Hyrule, y desde entonces no ha dejado de repetir lo maravillosa que le parecía aquella princesa y lo feliz que sería si la tuviera a su lado-

-Bueno ciertamente ella es una joven hermosa, me sorprende que mi hijo siga pensando en ella después de todo solo la vio un par de veces en ese viaje y ya de eso hace algunos años –

-Yo realmente deseo que él sea feliz, haga que se case con la princesa eso le daría mucha alegría e incluso motivos para vivir-

-El hecho de que sea una princesa hace más complicadas las cosas tendría que hacer primero un arreglo con su padre y de por medio estarían muchos intereses políticos-

-Por favor rey Anthony haga todo lo posible, yo creo que es lo mejor-

-Tienes razón Link, si es lo que hará feliz mi hijo haré lo que sea por su felicidad, enviaré una carta al rey Daphness enseguida, puedes retirarte muchacho y muchas gracias-

Cuando Link salió del despacho del rey se sentía pésimo, una presión contaste en su pecho hacia que le hiciera falta el oxigeno y respiraba con dificultad, aún no podía creer la noticia que acaba de recibir, Nath era demasiado joven para morir solo era un par de años mayor que él, a pesar de ser un príncipe no se mostraba arrogante ni despectivo con nadie, era una buena persona que no se merecía morir. Respiró hondo varias veces tratando de contener las lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y se dirigió al cuarto del príncipe.

-Pasa Link-

-Buenos días-

-Pensé que hoy era tu día libre-

-Si de hecho lo es-

-Valla entonces a que debo el honor de tu visita- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven igual que en la de Link, era bueno ver que al menos tenía ánimos para bromear.

Link se acerco y se sentó en el borde la cama para poder platicar más cómodo con su amigo que se encontraba recostado –tu papá me dijo que había venido el doctor a verte y solo quería saber cómo estabas-

-Me sentía mal ayer por la noche y hace unas horas, pero ya me siento mejor-

-Sabes, ahorita que venía por el pasillo me acorde de algo, o mejor dicho de una persona, la princesa Zelda sonrisa se formo en el rostro del pálido chico y como por arte de magia una luz iluminó sus ojos verdes -¿aún tienes el deseo de casarte con ella?-.

-Claro que si, tú sabes que desde siempre ella ha sido mi sueño-miró a Link- pero no me entiendes porque no la conoces, ella es la mujer más bella de todo el mundo, cuando la vez a sus hermosos ojos azules sientes que ya no puedes pensar en nada mas, desprende elegancia y delicadeza en cada uno de sus movimientos, y cuando habla parece que sabe el origen de todo el conocimiento que ha existido jamás -

Link escuchó atento las palabras de su amigo, realmente se emocionaba al hablar de aquella mujer, y si su estado de ánimo subía repentinamente por el solo hecho de hablar de ella no podía esperar a que su amigo estuviera de verdad a su lado, sin duda sería lo mejor –parece que estas enamorado de verdad-

-Se que suena tonto pero lo estoy Link desde que la conocí, jamás una mujer podrá ilusionarme tanto como ella-. Dejó salir un suspiro y agacho la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho –pero ella es inalcanzable para mí, es algo imposible, después de todo ¿Quién querría casarse con alguien como yo?-

-No digas eso Nath, debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, eres un buen hombre y la vida da muchas vueltas, pueden llegar a suceder cosas que te sorprenderían-.

Días después el rey Anthony organizó una cena, solo las personas más cercanas e importantes estuvieron presentes en la enorme mesa del comedor que ni si quiera se lleno a la mitad, el motivo era el regreso de su hijo menor de las tierras del sur, había estado en el reino Gerudo por unos meses. Link al ser allegado tanto del rey como del príncipe fue invitado a estar presente en la cena, era considerado parte de la familia, su padre había sido consejero y amigo del rey Anthony por lo que cuando este murió el rey veló por los intereses de Link; a diferencia de otros empleados gozaba de muchos beneficios, cuando era más joven recibió la misma educación que el príncipe, y eso ya es decir mucho puesto que los mejores profesores fueron los encargados de su educación. Cuando entró al comedor ya se encontraban varias personas reunidas, el príncipe Roy y su esposa, el consejero del rey, algunos familiares y el general del ejército.

-Oh Link pasa siéntate muchacho- el rey saludó alegremente cuando divisó a Link en la entrada

-Buenas noches- saludó de manera general a todos los presentes quienes le devolvieron el saludo amablemente.

Tomó su lugar a un lado de Nath y entablaron una conversación en voz baja.

La cena transcurría tranquilamente, ya se había servido una entrada, pero aún no hacia acto de presencia el príncipe Dante. No fue hasta que se sirvió el plato principal que este entró al comedor –muy buenas noches a todos, disculpen la tardanza, estoy muy contento de estar de vuelta y muy agradecido de su presencia esta noche- tomó asiento en la silla vacía al lado su hermano Roy quien se encontraba a la derecha de su padre. cuando el príncipe Dante levanto la vista se encontró con la mirada de Link ya que quedaban enfrente el uno del otro, el príncipe al verlo hizo una cara de total desagrado frunciendo los labios y entrecerrando los ojos, a él no le agradaba la compasión que su padre sentía por ese "Don nadie", para él era un simple sirviente más que no merecía compartir tanto tiempo con la familia real, no tendría por qué estar ahí, si fuera por él ni siquiera estaría trabajando en el castillo. Por su parte Link lo miró con una expresión vacía, a él tampoco le agradaba Dante, se podría decir que era un odio mutuo, el príncipe siempre lo miraba con desprecio como si fuera poca cosa y eso no le agradaba en absoluto, si soportaba quedarse y estarlo viendo era por la amistad que tenia con su hermano y su agradecimiento al rey.

Uno de los invitados a quien Link reconoció como parte del consejo del rey rompió el silencio que había reinado en la habitación desde que el recién llegado príncipe apareció y es que era muy bien conocido por el mal genio y la poca tolerancia que poseía, así que no cualquiera se atrevía a entablar una conversación directamente con él –díganos su alteza Dante, como le fue en su estancia en el reino Gerudo- intentó sonar lo ,más calmado posible pero la sola mirada que el príncipe le dio logró intimidarlo de sobremanera, haciendo que el pobre hombre se hundiera en su silla y seguramente arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca.

-Se plantearon acuerdos muy beneficiosos para ambas partes sobre todo en relación al intercambio de productos, pero todo esto se formalizara una vez que se realice la reunión de las tres naciones-

-Eso suena muy interesante, a pesar de que los Gerudo son una nación desértica tienen productos que nosotros necesitamos, por cierto padre – intervino el príncipe Roy, el mayor de los tres hijos del rey quien tras haber cumplido los 25 años y estar casado asumiría el trono en un par de años mas - ¿en esta ocasión, dónde se realizará esa reunión? –

-Esta vez toca precisamente al reino Gerudo ser los anfitriones, pero primero tienen que confirmar, al ser una reunión tan importante deben estar adecuadamente preparados para recibir a los tres reyes, aunque no creo que haya problemas estamos es tiempos de paz; por cierto como estas próximo a asumir el trono deberías ir tú en representación de Latham me parece lo más adecuado-

Nadie lo notó pero los músculos de todo el cuerpo del príncipe Dante se tensaron ante las palabras del rey, sus manos estaban firmemente cerradas en puños y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, le costaba trabajo mantener a raya la frustración que sentía. Lentamente recobró la compostura y siguió comiendo sin prestarles más atención, no importaba, muy pronto todos recibirían su merecido.

Miró por enésima vez en la mañana el documento sobre su escritorio, había pasado ya un mes desde que envió la propuesta de matrimonio pidiendo la mano de su hija, pero el rey Daphness se había negado rotundamente a pesar de los considerables beneficios, su reino se vería beneficiado de muchas maneras y rechazó la propuesta solo para permitir que su hija se casara con un simple soldado, prefería al hijo del jefe de su ejército que a un príncipe, ¡Vaya desfachatez!. La respuesta había llegado desde hace dos días y aún así no podía evitar sentirse frustrado todavía, era lo único que podía hacer por su hijo y no le estaba resultando, el debía lograr esa unión a como diera lugar, el daría y haría todo por la felicidad de su hijo, además ¡él era el rey! Tenía todo a su disposición para lograr sus objetivos.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y entró un hombre, su mano derecha y líder militar, miró al hombre delante, el había sido el jefe de su ejército desde hace mas de una década, rondaba los cincuenta, su cabello ya estaba cubierto de canas, pero aún tenía mucha vitalidad y sobre todo era un excelente estratega –a sus órdenes alteza-

-Pasa Lancelot, tenemos que discutir un asunto muy importante-.

* * *

 **Notas: De verdad espero que les hay gustado.**

 **Agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo para leer.**

 **y por sus comentarios a:**

 **Goddess Artemiss: Tengo que decir que el personaje de Kallian también me encanta ¡Es que él es muy lindo!.**

 **SakuraXD: Me alegra que hay sido de tu interés y espero te siga gustando.**


	3. Promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Zelda no me pertenecen; son propiedad exclusiva de nintendo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Promesa**

Kallian caminaba por los pasillos del castillo procurando pasar sobre todo en aquellos lugares donde sabia podía estar Zelda, aún era temprano por la mañana por lo que ella podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa, clases de música, etiqueta, ciencias, arte; tenia tanto que aprender para ser considerada una buena reina ante las expectativas Hyilianas que era abrumador solo pensarlo, no entendía como sus asesores y profesores podían exigirle tanto, ella era naturalmente encantadora, realmente se consideraba afortunado de que su amor fuera correspondido. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños, por el trabajo de su padre su familia constantemente visitaba el castillo, además de que tenían el privilegio de ser invitados a las celebraciones que se realizaban en el castillo a puerta cerrada, sonrió al recordar, fue justamente en la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis de Zelda cuando quedo encantado por ella, como es la tradición los hombres solteros de noble cuna tienen la oportunidad de invitar a la princesa a bailar en un "recatado y delicado acto de cortejo" donde la princesa podría elegir un marido o simplemente considerarlos como opciones futuras. Él ni siquiera era un noble, su padre poseía propiedades pero no era comparable a la de las personas más influyentes, aún así tuvo la suerte de ser invitado.

La cara de Zelda había adquirido un fuerte tono rojizo cuando él puso su mano en su cintura, su pequeña mano temblaba entre la suya y se rehusaba a establecer contacto visual con él a causa de la vergüenza, ella se veía bellísima, como un ángel había pensado, teniéndolo todo para ser una persona con un gran ego aún así mostraba tanta timidez y ternura; eso de inmediato lo cautivó.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando alguien detrás de él habló bruscamente.

-!La estas buscando verdad!-

Se dio la vuelta muy a su pesar para encararla, estaba notablemente molesta -Ilia-

-¡Vaya! por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre querido kallian-

-llia por favor no otra vez, no hagas esto-

-Que rápido te olvidaste de mí, de lo nuestro-

-¿De qué hablas? entre tú y yo nunca hubo nada-

-¡claro que sí! tú eras mío, estábamos destinos a estar juntos; a ser felices, hasta que esa maldita zorra se interpuso entre nosotros-

La paciencia de kallian estaba agotándose y el que ella se expresara así de Zelda no ayudaba para nada en la situación –¡ya basta!—le dijo entre dientes lo más calmado que pudo, el era un hombre de principios y por más que quisiera no le iba a gritar a una mujer.

-Por favor Ilia deja esto ya, yo no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que entre tú y yo había algo porque yo nunca me acerque a ti con ese tipo de intenciones, y no te permitiré que insultes a mi prometida, además es tu princesa-

La cara de Ilia se torno roja por furia que sentía y lagrimas corrieron sin parar por su mejillas –lo que me estás haciendo me está lastimando mucho kallian, pero ten por seguro que te voy a recuperar, y ella sufrirá el doble de lo que yo estoy sufriendo- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado, kallian se paso una mano por la cara y su cabello, ilia era una chica hermosa sin lugar a dudas, era rubia, de ojos verdes, y alta, pero su actitud no la ayudaba mucho, estaba acostumbrada a tener todo con solo señalarlo y era muy bien conocida entre sus amistades por estar generando constantemente chismes de otras personas, muchos de ellos incluso sobre él y Zelda, pero lo que más le sorprendía y asustaba a la vez era su capacidad para inventarse historias y mentiras, para creérselas ella misma y hacer que los demás también las creyeran.

Decidió regresar donde su padre y el rey, con el estado de ánimo que le dejó Ilia no quería ver a la princesa lo mejor sería regresar a buscarla ya que estuviera más calmado, de todas maneras lo más seguro es que ya lo estuvieran buscando para hablar con él.

-Pasa Kallian siéntate-

Después de hacer la debida referencia a su rey tomó asiento al lado de su padre, estaban en una sala de reuniones adjunta al despacho del rey; en ella había una enorme mesa rodeada de varias sillas y sobre esta estaba extendido el mapa del continente formado por las tres naciones, visto a esa escala tenia la forma de una manzana, el norte era más ancho y conforme bajaba al sur se hacia un poco más angosto, desde la mitad horizontal del continente hacia el sur pertenecía a la nación Gerudo, quienes a pesar de tener una gran extensión territorial el número de población y su desarrollo era pequeño; todas las naciones contaban con acceso al mar pero la situación de los Gerudo era diferente pues para lograr llegar al mar era necesario atravesar grandes cañones rocosos haciendo el pase a este prácticamente imposible, a diferencia del reino de Latham (al noreste de los Gerudo y al este del reino Hylian) quienes localizaban su mayor cantidad de población cerca de las costas convirtiéndose la pesca como su producción principal, Hyrule también tenía el acceso a su playas con más libertad, sin embargo esa parte del territorio aún no era habitada, la presencia del lago Hylia en el centro del territorio hacia las condiciones de vida más favorable cerca de el que del mar.

-Muy bien- habló el rey –la razón por la cual los he citado es por esta carta que nos llegó desde el reino de Latham, tu padre ya la ha leído kallian- le comentó mientras le entregaba a kallian el documento –es una solicitud de cooperación, según nos informan un grupo de bandidos está causando daños a la población que habita en las zonas fronterizas entre nuestro reino y el suyo, esa parte de la población es la que menos acceso tiene a recursos y seguridad, según el informe estos bandidos han atacado y destruido a aldeas enteras saqueando lo poco que tienen estas personas, destruyendo las casas, y matando personas sin importar si son niños, mujeres o ancianos; como se darán cuanta es una terrible situación que no podemos simplemente ignorar, hasta ahora los ataques solo han ocurrido en esa zona, no sabemos por cuantos está conformada esta banda, por lo que será necesario mandar un pequeño pero fuerte y hábil escuadrón a investigar y si es posible detenerlos antes de que se acerquen a zonas más pobladas donde lo daños y las victimas serán mayores, es por eso que estas aquí kallian tu padre y yo confiamos en que bajo tu liderato el escuadrón del cual eres líder serán capaces de hacer algo antes de que este problema se haga más grande y se salga de control-

-Cuente con nosotros su alteza-

-Prepárate, saldrán pasado mañana al amanecer, tenemos estimado un tiempo de un mes para acabar este problema, si no pueden lograr atraparlos durante ese tiempo lo mejor será que se retiren e intentarlo después con los refuerzos necesarios, recuerda que deben ser discretos y precisos. Además en unos pocos meses será tu boda y no quiero lidiar con Zelda reclamándome que su novio no está a tiempo. Pueden retirarse –

-Con permiso su alteza- se despidieron los dos hombres y salieron del despacho de rey rumbo a las oficinas de su padre, tenían mucho que preparar antes de poder salir.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Zelda hijo?-

Kallian dejo de lado su encuentro con Ilia –Salí a buscarla pero no la encontré, mañana regresare para despedirme de ella-

Llevaba al menos dos horas afuera de las puertas de la habitación del príncipe, por lo regular Nath sale a caminar un poco por la mañana como recomendación del doctor, o a cabalgar por los alrededores del castillo, cuando tocó la puerta para ver si ya estaba listo para salir se asustó al no recibir respuesta, hace días lo había notado más débil de lo normal, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o sentado en su balcón y su apetito disminuyó considerablemente; ya sin esperar una respuesta Link entró para ver que todo estuviera bien, un suspiro se escapó del él al comprobar que Nath estaba bien, solo estaba descansando, más tranquilo salió de su habitación para dejarlo dormir. Se había quedado ahí desde entonces sentado al lado de su puerta, temía mucho por la vida de su amigo, era casi insoportable verlo así, tan débil, viendo como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo, no solo sabía, lo veía,

Su amigo se estaba muriendo.

-Hey Link, que bueno que te encuentro- saludó uno de los guardias –el rey esta buscándote el señor Lancelot está con el también, te esperan en su despacho-

-Gracias, iré enseguida-

Una vez que comprobó que su amigo todavía estaba dormido se dirigió al despacho del rey, debía ser algo importante si lo estaban mandando llamar el rey y el líder del ejército. Tenía sin embargo una idea de el porqué de su llamada, generalmente él estaba a cargo de la seguridad del príncipe; pero no fue solo su amistad con él por lo que le habían dado el cargo si no que, era considerado uno de los mejores soldados al servicio del rey, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba era llamado para dejar su cargo por unos días o meses para atender situaciones especiales fuera del castillo, intuyó que esta vez sería algo por el estilo.

Tenía razón, las siguientes 3 horas estuvo planeando las estrategias para la misión que le habían encomendado, era algo sencillo, lo difícil seria el viaje pues el terreno hasta las fronteras con Hyrule sería muy complicado de andar a caballo. Saldrían al día siguiente antes del amanecer, así que fue liberado de sus actividades como guardia del príncipe para ir a prepararse, solo esperaba que durante su ausencia no le pasara nada grave a Nath. Junto con las especificaciones de lo que tenía que hacer le entregaron el retrato de un hombre, era un hombre joven, quizás un par de años mayor, él era su objetivo; debía matarlo.

-¿por qué tienes que ir tú?-

-Ya te lo dije Zelda es mi deber, mi escuadrón es el mejor en este tipo de situaciones por eso es que iremos nosotros, además he hecho esto muchas veces antes, ¿acaso desconfías de tu hábil prometido?- bromeó en un intento de hacer sentir más relajada a Zelda.

-Claro que confió en ti, ¿es algo importante verdad?, por eso te eligieron a ti en primer lugar. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, me harás mucha falta-

-Tranquila mi equipo es el mejor y más que peligroso, es un asunto que se tiene que tratar de manera discreta. Solo será un mes y medio-

-Es demasiado tiempo-

Kallian esbozó una sonrisa, tomó su cara con ambas manos y besó su frente –será todo un tormento para mí no verte tanto tiempo; ya sé- se quitó de su cuello una cadena, todos aquellos caballeros que servían bajo las ordenes directas del rey recibían una elaborada medalla de plata, en ella estaba grabado el escudo de armas de Hyrule por el frente y el nombre del soldado tallado en la parte trasera –para que no me extrañes-dijo mientras la colocaba en las manos de Zelda –estaré bien no te preocupes-

Zelda no respondió sus ojos se enrojecieron y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello y desató su propia cadena, el símbolo real de Hyrule en ella –si tú te me darás algo para no extrañarte quiero que tu también te lleves algo mío-

-No Zelda- aprisionó su mano entre las suyas –es un objeto de valor para la familia real no puedo tenerla-

-Cuando estés de vuelta y te regrese la tuya entonces me la devolverás, será nuestra promesa- dijo poniéndose de puntitas para poder alcanzar el cuello de kallian.

-Una vez que regrese estaremos juntos para siempre- Él envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y la abrazó, por alguna razón no quería soltarla.

* * *

 **Notas: Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


	4. Pérdida

**Capitulo 4: Pérdida**

* * *

El rey frotó su cabello canoso con ambas manos exhalando pesadamente, habían pasado ya 40 días desde la partida del equipo de kallian; algo iba mal podía presentirlo ni siquiera se habían reportado no habían mandado ningún mensaje, ya no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo.

Alguien llamo a su puerta y después de un "pase" uno de los guardias entro -Su alteza perdón por la intromisión, pero un mensajero de la escuadrilla de kallian está aquí –

-Hazlo pasar inmediatamente y manda llamar a mi hija quiero que esté presente-

-Enseguida su alteza-

Zelda corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al despacho de su padre ni siquiera llamo la puerta para entrar, los modales ahora no le importaban en absoluto solo quería saber lo que estaba pasando con kallian y el resto de sus hombres, algo dentro de ella esperaba verlo ahí a él, diciéndole que todo había salido bien, de verdad quería eso, necesitaba pensar eso para reconfortarse a sí misma. Cuando abrió las puertas no se encontró con kallian solo vio un hombre sentado enfrente de su padre, llevaba una venda en su brazo derecho atada a su cuello, tenia múltiples moretones en su rostro y por su posición de las piernas diría que también se había lastimado al menos una de ellas, lo reconoció sin embargo, era el mejor amigo de kallian, Vaat, muchas veces había hablado de él, lo describía como un hombre responsable y honesto quien había sido su mejor amigo desde que ambos eran jóvenes, eran compañeros en el escuadrón, le había dicho que él era la única persona a la que le podía confiar todo.

Ninguno de los tres presentes dijo nada, el rey sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio, Vaat miraba fijamente a Zelda quien aún se encontraba parada en la puerta, antes había esperado que fueran buenas noticias pero ahora sabía que no sería así, miró a Vaat con ojos expectantes pidiendo respuestas aún sin preguntar, él solo bajo la mirada y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, fue suficiente para ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir estrepitosamente de sus ojos, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarla, llevó sus manos temblorosas a su boca como intento para reprimir los sonoros sollozos que ahora estaban saliendo de su boca, no pudo sostenerse más y cayó de rodillas al suelo; comenzó a llorar ¿cómo era posible?, respiraba pesadamente intentando tranquilizarse una idea cruzó por su mente, quizás había un error, si podría ser eso ni siquiera había dejado que el mensajero hablara, tenía que ser un error kallian no podría estar muerto, el siempre había sido un guerrero hábil no podía morir fácilmente. Con esa última gota de esperanza se incorporó lentamente y se sentó al lado del mensajero, quería saber cómo sucedió todo quizá aún había algo que podía hacer. –dinos lo que sucedió-

El hombre miró por un segundo los ojos rojos de la princesa, sin soportar más desvió su mirada hacia otro parte –hace cinco días y después de haber buscado por un mes entero encontramos una aldea que había sido atacada, la mayor parte de ella eran ya cenizas de las chozas y cabañas que antes estaban ahí, por órdenes de kallian buscamos por casi toda la tarde algún sobreviviente, pero a pesar de que buscamos minuciosamente no encontramos a nadie; o los bandidos no habían dejado sobrevivientes o los pocos que si lo hicieron se habían ido del lugar, esa noche instalamos un campamento no muy alejado de esa aldea, el primer turno de vigilancia tomó sus respectivas posiciones, hasta ese momento todo marchaba con normalidad, de pronto en la madrugada y sin que nos diéramos cuenta un grupo de varios hombres montados a caballo habían rodeado el campamento, los encargados del turno de vigilancia estaban muertos en sus lugares , comenzaron a disparar flechas con fuego obligándonos a todos a salir de nuestras tiendas, nos tomaron de sorpresa y nos superaban en número pero aún así luchamos, poco a poco nuestro número fue disminuyendo, al final kallian era uno de los pocos que aún quedaban en pie, peleaba contra un hombre armado con una lanza que derrotó con facilidad, él no se dio cuenta pero desde mi posición pude ver a un hombre montado a caballo que le estaba apuntando con un arco, intente advertirle pero en el momento que el volteó una flecha atravesó su pecho, dejó su espada caer al suelo e intento sacar con las manos la flecha, otro hombre se acerco a él y le clavó la espada en su espalda, inmediatamente kallian se desplomo al suelo, estaba muerto, lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente fue como el hombre sacaba la espada de su cuerpo, lo arrastró cerca de una pendiente del río Zora y arrojó su cuerpo-

Las últimas palabras de aquel hombre fueron las más crueles que había escuchado jamás, oír de la muerte de personas era habitual al fin de cuentas es el ciclo natural de la vida, pero hablar de la muerte de una persona que amas es completamente diferente, adquiere otro significado uno más hiriente y profundo, su vida había sido arrebatada de una manera cruel, había muerto a manos de otro hombre que seguramente seguía su vida como si nada, sin arrepentimientos por el dolor que había causado, como si no hubiera matado a otro ser, las emociones de Zelda estaban divididas ahora, por un lado la profunda tristeza por la muerte de su prometido y por otra la rabia de saber que quien había realizado un acto tan cruel aun andaba libre. Siempre que escuchaba hablar de los castigos físicos a los cuales eran sometidos algunos prisioneros siempre causaba en ellas compasión y tristeza ante su sufrimiento, pero por primea vez en su vida deseo poder ver el sufrimiento en aquel hombre, castigarlo hasta que sufriera tanto como kallian, tanto como estaba sufriendo ella ahora. Lo odiaba, odiaba con todo su ser a quien quiera que fuera que le había arrebatado al hombre que amaba.

-¿Qué paso con su cuerpo?-

-Hemos enviado ya a un grupo de soldados al lugar, tienen la orden de buscar también en el rio-.

La despedida de los soldados caídos en aquella batalla fue todo un suceso en la ciudadela, casi todas las personas salieron a ver el recorrido que hacían los ataúdes desde los cuarteles generales del ejército hasta el vasto campo detrás del templo del tiempo que hacía de parte un cementerio para ellos, la tristeza que se sentía en el ambiente también era algo que destacaba, varias mujeres lloraban sin consuelo, de seguro madres que lloraban a sus hijos, y es que la mayoría de los soldados eran muy jóvenes aún. El sabio del templo ofreció una misa al aire libre mientras los ataúdes de todos los soldados de aquel escuadrón habían sido sepultados excepto uno, el capitán, y es que por más que buscaron su cuerpo en los alrededores del campo donde se había librado la batalla no lo pudieron encontrar, aun así una lapida fue construida en su honor como reconocimiento a su valeroso servicio a la corana y como consuelo para su familia.

Zelda solo veía como más tierra era lanzada a las fosas cubriendo las cajas de madera y aun así, le costaba creer que tal desgracia estuviera sucediendo, kallian le había asegurado que todo estaría bien que era una misión sencilla ¿y entonces que significaba esto?.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos ya, parece que pronto comenzara a llover –

Zelda despegó su mirada un momento de las tumbas para mirar al cielo, gruesas capas de nubes grises amenazaban con dejar caer su lluvia pronto, la mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido y ella ni siquiera había reparado en ello.

-Aún no quiero irme Ashei necesito estar aquí un poco más-

-Cómo digas, iré a conseguirte un paraguas enseguida regreso-

Una mano se apoyo en el hombro de Zelda, un gesto de apoyo y comprensión que nunca imagino de quien provenía. Ilia estaba a su lado la mirada fija al frente y su cara vacía de expresión.

-Es terrible no es así, todos esos valientes hombres murieron por defender a las personas, todos ellos tuvieron la desgracia de ser encomendados a esa misión, no merecían morir, ninguno de ellos, ahora las familias de esos pobres hombres están sufriendo la mayor desgracia de este mundo, la pérdida de un ser amado, y eso es algo irreparable –

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Porque kallian y yo nos amábamos, y ahora lo he perdido para siempre-

La declaración de Ilia la dejó congelada en su sitio, su mente fallaba lastimosamente tratando de procesar la magnitud de sus palabras. Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-Debes estar mintiendo, kallian se iba a casar conmigo-

La fría mirada de Ilia se fijó en ella –yo no dije que no se iba a casar con usted alteza, pero entre los dos había algo especial- terminando esas palabras se alejó del lugar, dejando a Zelda consternada ¿Qué significaba eso? .La lluvia caía ahora fuertemente sobre ella empapando su cabello y pequeñas gotas de lodo ensuciaban sus faldas, se llevó las manos temblorosas a la boca intentando sin éxito acallar la nueva oleada de llanto que se apodero de ella, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla un minuto más y cayó de rodillas, la combinación del llanto en sus ojos y la intensa lluvia nublaba completamente su visión, todo lo sucedido después aparecía en su memoria como un simple borrón de escenas sin sentido.

Ahora sentada en su cama, a dos semanas de que ocurriera el funeral, aún seguía pensando en las palabras Ilia, ¿sería verdad?¿Kallian no la amaba? ¿Desde cuándo estaba con ella?, a pesar de la revelación de Ilia ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, porque aunque si de verdad le había mentido ella aún lo amaba. Con su mano tomó el dije que colgaba en su pecho, detrás del escudo de armas, su nombre grabado, su mayor tesoro.

Los días pasaban y Zelda cada día intentaba retomar su habitual rutina, lo mejor para ella era mantenerse ocupada, ahora mismo estaba en el pabellón de entrenamiento adjunto al castillo, con arco en mano disparaba flecha tras flecha, todas ellas alcanzando su objetivo en las dianas. Rusl entro corriendo al patio, respiraba con dificultad y las manos le temblaban al igual que su voz cuando intentó hablar por primera vez –Su alteza- Zelda se sorprendió por haberla llamado tan cordialmente después de todo ella había sido la prometida de su hijo y siempre se habían considerado tan cercanos como para llamarse por su nombre de pila –Que pasa Rusl- parecía que no encontraba las palabras para comunicar lo que quería decir, dirigió una mirada hacia Impa que sin necesitar palabras pareció entender la situación acercándose más a Zelda pues necesitaría de su apoyo –El rey, tu padre, acaba de morir, lo siento mucho-.

Sentía como ningún músculo de su cuerpo quería responder, por un momento lo único que pudo hacer fue aspirar enormes bocanadas de aire intentando sopesar la noticia hasta que todo el peso de ella cayó sobre sus hombros, comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían su cara y terminaban mojando la tierra ahora bajo sus manos, Impa se arrodillo junto a ella dejando que se aferrara en su pecho mientras lloraba. Y por segunda ocasión Zelda se encontraba detrás del templo del tiempo, despidiendo ahora a su amado padre, Impa y Ashei estaban a su lado intentando darle fortaleza a una princesa devastada, que con sus hinchados y rojos ojos incapaz de llorar una sola lágrima más miraba fijamente como el dorado ataúd de su padre se hundía lentamente en la tumba destinada para él a un lado de quien fuera el amor de su vida y su reina. De frente la tumba de su padre, y un poco más atrás a la derecha la tumba de su amado kallian. Ahora todo lo que más había amado estaba al cuidado de las diosas.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la muerte de kallian? Dos meses, se contestó Zelda mentalmente, mañana seria el día marcado en su agenda que había estado esperando con ansias por casi un año, el día de su boda, ahora solo quería que ese día pasara desapercibido por ella, aunque le resultaba imposible no pensar en ello, su hermoso y elaborado vestido de novia aún estaba guardado, su cuadro donde estaba junto con kallian estaba colgado en la chimenea del cuarto destinado para ellos -Es sumamente importante tratar ese tema justo ahora, ¿no lo cree así princesa?-.

La voz de uno de los miembros del consejo llamó su atención, hace horas que estaban encerrados en esta sala de juntas ¿acaso estos hombres no se cansaban de hablar y hablar? Todos se giraron hacia ella en busca de respuesta, Zelda solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente no muy convencida de lo que estaba aceptando, pero la cara de satisfacción de todos le anunció que había hecho lo correcto, los miembros del consejo estaban sentados en esa mesa; De la región de Loatan y representante de la casa de Ordon Lord Bo, de la región de Eldin y de la casa kakariko Lord Renado, el jefe de comercio, el embajador real Lord girahim, el comandante Rusl y por su puesto su mano derecha Impa, -podríamos comenzar proponiendo candidatos de aquí mismo de Hyrule, pero sería mucho más ventajoso la unión con algún candidato importante de otra nación- ¿unión? ¿Para ella? Maldición todo por no prestar atención a las cosas, cuan inhumana sonaba solo la mención del asunto considerando su situación –estoy de acuerdo- alguien más comento –Hyrule debe procurar un heredero al trono antes que nada- ¡maldición! pensó con desagrado la princesa ¿no conforme con solo casarla querían que tuviera hijos de inmediato? –recuerdo que hace unos meses el reino de Latham mando una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de uno de los hijos del rey, quizás aun estén interesados- por los siguientes minutos siguieron discutiendo el asunto; Zelda solo miraba con amargura aquellos que tenían la frialdad de decir sobre su vida como si de un objeto se tratara, uno que no les servía para nada si no estaba atada a un hombre y con hijos, realmente repugnante. Fueron muchos los candidatos mencionados el príncipe de Latham incluso su hermano, el hijo de su principal maestro y heredero de toda su fortuna, Shad, el hijo del rey Gerudo, al cual todos se negaron rotundamente, incluso alguien propuso a Lord Girahim, de no ser porque los herederos de las principales casas eran mujeres todas hubieran figurado para el puesto. Al final decidieron mandar una carta el rey Anthony para discutir una alianza por matrimonio.

De que le servía ser la princesa y futura reina si ni siquiera podía decir sobre su vida, tenía a su cargo y disposición las vidas de todo un reino pero sobre la suya no podía tomar decisiones, tan triste, pensó Zelda, vivir atada y encerrada en una jaula de oro construida perfectamente para hacer creer a los demás que estar ahí era lo mejor que les podría pasar en la vida, tan alejados de la realidad estaban todos, lo que daría ella por ser libre, explorar sin límites mas allá de las murallas y jardines del castillo, sin obligaciones reales, sin estándares que alcanzar, ahora estaba abriendo los ojos a la realidad. Su vida se estaba volviendo miserable.

* * *

Notas: Espero y les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Hyrule

**Capitulo 5: Hyrule**

* * *

Cuando terminó de leer la carta que tenia entre las manos, la alegría broto de inmediato, soltó varias cargadas que muy bien se escucharon a los pasillos a pesar de las gruesas puertas de roble de su despacho, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó de un lado a otro casi sin poder contener la emoción, y no era para menos, en sus manos tenía el boleto a la felicidad de su hijo, una carta firmada por la mismísima princesa de Hyrule proponiendo una alianza entre las naciones a través del matrimonio, las cosas no pudieron salir de mejor manera, su hijo realizaría su deseo antes de morir, era lo único que le importaba al rey. Deberían partir dentro de dos meses a Hyrule para concretar los acuerdos y llevar a cabo la celebración, dentro de unos pocos días su hijo se estaría casando con la princesa.

La caravana que escoltaría al rey y a sus dos hijos menores estaba lista para iniciar el largo viaje hasta la capital de Hyrule, montado sobre su caballo a un lado del carruaje del príncipe Nath dirigió una última mirada al lugar que había sido su hogar durante tantos años, el lugar donde se encontraba lo único que le quedaba en el mundo; los recuerdos de su padre, de alguna manera sentía como si se estuviera despidiendo del él también porque desde el momento que le anunciaron que irían a Hyrule algo muy en el fondo le dijo que sería un viaje del que nunca regresaría, después de todo ya nada lo ataría a este lugar, aún así Link no estaba asustado de ninguna manera, siempre había soñado con ver más allá de las tierras de Latham su naturaleza exploradora estaba ávida de conocer más lugares. Con un suave golpe en los costados de su caballo comenzó su andanza.

El viaje había durado más de lo esperado, las zonas montañosas que bordeaban la frontera de Hyrule no hicieron más que dificultar el paso de la caravana, tuvieron que rodear esas zonas lo que les costó más días de viaje, pero al fin habían entrado en zonas Hylianas, pudo divisar un pintoresco rancho a las orillas de un río y un grupo de casas a lo lejos lo que significaba que estaban entrando a las zonas pobladas, a partir de ese punto ya no sería tanto tiempo para al fin llegar al castillo. No lo podía negar. Link estaba maravillado con los paisajes que le rodeaban, acostumbrado a los paisajes costeros de Latham los verdes campos de Hyrule le brindaban otra perspectiva del mundo, las imágenes de los libros que solía leer con Nath no hacían justicia a la belleza de la naturaleza que ahora estaba presenciando, pero había algo mas, desde que pisó estas tierras una inexplicable oleada de nostalgia y alegría lo inundó por completo y no solo a nivel emocional; esas emociones se sentían tan reales incluso sentía experimentarlas a nivel físico, le era difícil tratar de dar explicación a lo que sentía, pero fuese lo que fuese le hacía sentir muy bien, como si la tierra lo reclamara como parte de ella, como una pieza que había estado perdida y al fin había encontrado su lugar, si eso era, se sentía perteneciente a este lugar.

Fueron otros días más de viaje pero al fin habían llegado a la ciudadela del castillo, unas enormes puertas de madera de que se abrieron a su paso les dieron la bienvenida a la bulliciosa ciudad, las herraraduras de los caballos sonaban estrepitosamente en los adoquines de las calles, niños corriendo y gente que iba de aquí a allá, algunos ni siquiera notaron su presencia otros tantos, más que a los jinetes miraban los estandartes que decoraban las carrozas y las lanzas de algunos de los guardias, el águila negra sobre un fondo rojo destacaba notablemente de los estandartes azules con la marca de la familia real que decoraban los alrededores de la ciudadela, una gran fuente les anunciaba la entrada al castillo y una vez más unas puertas se abrieron permitiéndoles el acceso, si antes Link había sentido familiaridad en los campos ahora estaba en otro nivel, una sensación de estar esperando ansiosamente por algo, casi con urgencia.

Más adelante de los jardines perfectamente cuidados y de la enorme escultura de la trifuerza que fácilmente media más de siete metros se encontraba imponente el castillo, sus blancos muros y el diseño de su edificación le proporcionaban un aspecto imponentemente bello, parecía que estuviera diseñado mas para ser símbolo de belleza y elegancia que para ser imponente o defensivo; al pie de este se encontraban unas escaleras que como marcaba el protocolo ahora estaban cubiertas por personalidades importantes para darles la bienvenida, entre ellos la misma princesa.

La caravana al fin se detuvo, Link se acercó al carruaje de su amigo quien no podía estar más nervioso pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible contener su felicidad, los príncipes caminaron detrás de su padre, quien había insistido y arreglado todo para poder estar aquí, la condición de su hijo no le permitiría volver a verlo después de su boda, estaba seguro que el inicio de este viaje significaba la felicidad para su hijo pero al mismo tiempo la antesala de su muerte, miró a su izquierda y vio a su hijo Dante, una mirada indiferente cruzaba su rostro casi con cansancio "un largo viaje" solo atinó a pensar el rey con relación a la actitud de su hijo, en cambio cuando miró a su izquierda no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, su hijo le devolvía la mirada y una sonrisa adornaba su cara que tantas veces estaba pálida, ahora estaba coloreada de un notable rubor en sus mejillas, a la derecha de Nath a quien también consideraba como uno de sus hijos estaba Link, su mirada curiosa viajando de un lugar a otro. Subieron las escaleras recibiendo las reverencias de las personas y una que otra mirada de suspicacia.

Link miró a las personas que ofrecían reverencias y no pudo evitar sentir un deje de alivio al ver a otras personas como él Hylianos para ser exactos, empezaba a preocuparse de que lo que le había dicho su padre de que todos los Hylianos tenían las orejas como él pudiera ser una mentira solo para darle tranquilidad, después de todo había aguantado innumerables burlas debido a ellas. Volteó para hacerle un comentario a Nath pero este parecía completamente ido, su boca estaba abierta y sus mejillas tan rojas como el estandarte de su reino, siguió la mirada perdida de su amigo y entendió la razón, escoltada por dos mujeres estaba la princesa de Hyrule, una mujer hermosa, su amigo tenía razón su piel blanca y cremosa resaltaba por el vestido azul profundo que estaba usando, el cabello castaño claro largo hasta las caderas se mecía suavemente al ritmo del viento y su cara de finas facciones era decorada con unos ojos azules cautivadores, si, era bastante hermosa, una de las más hermosas que Link había visto en su vida, sin embargo había algo que obstruía toda la belleza física que pudiera poseer, bastaba con prestar un poco atención más allá de sus atributos físicos, y es que la expresión de su cara era vacía, carente de emoción, entendía que al ser un matrimonio por conveniencia la idea no le agradara pero no percibía arrepentimiento ni siquiera ira o enfado, solo una mirada vacía como viendo o pensando en otra cosa más allá de ellos, la postura de su cuerpo era rígida y noble como se supone que una princesa debía ser, pero parecía que en cualquier momento daría la vuelta y se alegaría.

Quería correr, algo dentro de ella le decía que todo esto estaba mal, que ella no debería estar parada ahí, así no es como deberían estar sucediendo las cosas, ni si quiera se atrevía a bajar la mirada para encontrarse con la del príncipe, su futuro esposo, hasta pensarlo sonaba incorrecto.

Pero no dejaría que sus miedos se interpusieran en su deber como princesa de eso se trataba ser gobernante, anteponer sus necesidades antes que las del reino era algo que no encajaba, no podía ser egoísta ni jugar con las vidas de las personas que tenia a cargo. Cuando menos lo espero el rey ya se encontraba frente a ella haciendo la reverencia correspondiente como saludo a lo que ella respondió casi en automático.

-Es un placer volverte a ver Zelda- el rey le hablaba con familiaridad e incluso la tomó de las manos.

-El honor es todo mío por favor siéntanse bienvenidos-

-Te presento a mi hijo y tu prometido Nath – el rey le tocó el hombro a Nath para que se acercara a saludar a la princesa, estaba anonadado era más perfecta de lo que recordaba, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras tímida y delicadamente casi con miedo tomaba la mano de la princesa y besaba delicadamente su dorso.

-Es un honor volvernos a ver Zelda- ella ni siquiera sabía que responder, siendo honesta no se acordaba mucho de él, optó por simplemente sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos, causando un leve enrojecimiento en el príncipe quien incluso desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Este es mi hijo menor Dante-

El aludido lentamente se acercó a la princesa mostrando una postura imponente y mirándola a los ojos todo el tiempo, tomó un tiempo dramáticamente largo mientras besaba la mano de la princesa y a Link le pareció que tardo una eternidad en soltarla, por su parte la princesa en ese momento se sentía sumamente incómoda este sujeto no le agradaba para nada, en su corte había muchos como él quienes la miraban nada más como un cuerpo vacio y una ruta al poder, sin más que poder hacer se vio forzada a mostrar una sonrisa, para su suerte el príncipe Nath interrumpió en la desagradable situación

-Quisiera presentarle además a mi mano derecha, Link- el aludido miró al príncipe en sorpresa no esperaba que lo fuera a presentar ante la princesa directamente, después de todo él no era una persona importante dentro del asunto, y a quien más le molestó fue a Dante quien rodó los ojos con fastidio y prefirió mirar a otra cosa que a ese mugroso.

Ni siquiera había notado su presencia desde que habían llegado pero ahora era imposible apartar la mirada de él, su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a sentir como la trifuerza comenzaba a resonar mandando electrizantes ondas de energía a través de todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir un poder mágico que entraba en contacto con su propia aura mágica, sin embargo algo no se sentía bien al respecto, era magia corrompida, magia maligna. Cuando él toco su mano la energía dentro de ella comenzó a moverse más rápido incluso sentía como si fuera a desbordar mas allá de su cuerpo y comenzaría a irradiar al exterior, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el besó el dorso de su mano justo donde se encontraba la marca de la trifuerza, la magia maligna que se desprendía de Link penetró por completo su propia aura mágica y como un rayo cayendo súbitamente en las llanuras su energía interna explotó.

Lo único que se escuchó en ese instante fue el suspiro de asombro que lanzaron todos los presentes al uníoslo al ver el cuerpo de la princesa desvanecerse sin ninguna razón aparente, afortunadamente antes de que esta pudiera tocar el suelo Link ya la estaba sosteniendo, la levantó de la espalda y rodillas pudiendo observar más de cerca sus facciones, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y respirando su aroma, por alguna extraña razón esos instantes antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar adecuadamente a lo que estaba sucediendo Link pudo sentir un alivio dentro de él, no tenia las palabras para describirlo pero bastó con esos breves instantes para sentir como si su espíritu se hubiera liberado de repente de una pesada carga que hasta el momento nunca se había dado cuenta que llevaba sobre sus hombros y poco a poco como el actuar de un bálsamo comenzó a sentirse fuertemente inundado por una ola cálida que comenzó a extenderse desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la última parte de su cuerpo, tan calmante, tan refrescante como una brisa fresca hasta su alma.

-¡Imbécil que es lo que has hecho!- el príncipe Dante estalló en ira al ver a la princesa desmallarse en los brazos de ese sirviente, su mano derecha viajo hasta su cintura donde llevaba enfundada su espada mirando a Link amenazadoramente, Link por su parte se limitó a mirarlo de manera fría no era el momento para una discusión ni mucho menos una pelea.

Impa se acerco rápidamente a la princesa mientras Link la sostenía aún en sus brazos tomó su mano para revisar sus signos vitales –Ella está bien solo necesita descansar un poco, sígueme -

Una vez que Zelda estaba descansando tranquilamente en su habitación todos comenzaron a retirarse de la sala de su cuarto donde habían esperado pacientemente por noticas; los miembros del consejo fueron los encargados de llevar a los visitantes a sus respectivas habitaciones, los únicos que se quedaron fueron el príncipe Dante y Link quienes aun después de todo lo que había pasado seguían con ese juego de miradas asesinas, el príncipe estaba claramente furioso, su respiración era pesada y las alas de la nariz se le dilataban al compás de esta, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada hacia que las venas del cuello y de la frente se notaran fácilmente –escúchame bien bastardo infeliz no quiero que te interpongas mas en mi camino, tú no tienes derecho a mezclarte con gente de nuestra categoría; quizás mi padre te tiene mucha condescendencia pero espero que aquí te comportes como el sirviente muerto de hambre que eres- fue inevitable para Link no enojarse por ese comentario y una expresión burlesca se formó en su rostro solo causando que la ira del príncipe se encendiera mas, no pudiendo contenerse soltó un sorpresivo golpe dirigido a la cara de Link y para su más absoluta molestia este pudo evitarlo.

-Basta- la voz de la princesa detuvo a los hombres al instante; parecía que aun no se reponía por completo, estaba apoyada en el marco de una de las puertas y su respiración era lenta, tenia evidentes signos de fatiga en su rostro.

-Zelda yo- Dante intentaba disculparse, en su arranque de ira no había notado lo mucho que había elevado su tono de voz.

-Fuera, no me interesan sus asuntos solo salgan de aquí- su mirada siempre estuvo en Link.

-Discúlpame de verdad Zelda no era mi intención molestarte- con una leve inclinación de la cabeza se retiró.

Le costó un poco de trabajo pero regresó a su cama, su mente ahora divagaba sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace unos instantes no había sentido ya la presencia de esa energía maligna en Link, al contrario, parecía que desprendía una energía cálida a la que incluso respondía la trifuerza, se concentró lo mas que pudo intentando hacer que la trifuerza emitiera la misma energía de antes pero no lo logró, parecía solo manifestarse con la presencia de Link; sin embargo ahora que se enfocaba sentía como restos de la energía maligna que antes había estado en aquel hombre aun se encontraban entremezclados con su aura mágica; cerró los ojos con pesadez y dejo escapar un suspiro; había llegado a una conclusión, su aura mágica había absorbido la magia negra y ahora estaba tratando de eliminarla por eso se sentía agotada, muchas preguntas inundaban su mente; ¿Quién era realmente Link? Y lo más importante ¿Cuál era el origen de esa energía? Al juzgar por cómo ya no la despedía de su esencia no parecía que él la produjera, pero entonces ¿Quién le había hecho eso?.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Parte II

**PARTE II**

 **Capitulo 6: La mirada de princesa**

* * *

El sol descendía suavemente escondiéndose detrás de las montañas, todo estaba teñido del color naranja del crepúsculo, desde la ventana de la biblioteca veía como las vidas de las personas continuaba su rumbo; guardias que caminaban de aquí allá, los jardineros cortando los arbusto, sirvientes llevando cosas de un lado a otro, ¿serian consientes de la libertad que poseían?; después de terminar sus labores podían decidir a donde ir, caminar por las praderas, pasear por las calles de la ciudadela, salir a divertirse por la noche con sus amigos; tanta libertad… que le había sido negada. En un par de días se casaría con alguien que no quería. Ni siquiera era capaz de elegir con quien compartiría su vida.

-Me dijeron que aquí podría encontrarte- ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la ventana, sabia quien estaba ahí y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él ahora. -¿Estás enojada conmigo verdad? Por forzarte a un matrimonio arreglado-

Zelda se dio la vuelta para hablar con el príncipe –No para nada, solo es parte de nuestro deber-

-De verdad me alegra escuchar que no estás molesta conmigo, no quiero que comencemos mal- solo se limitaba a escucharlo, el príncipe no parecía una mala persona se veía de verdad agobiado; evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual y cuando la miraba agachaba la cabeza, parecía un buen hombre después de todo –Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas en uno de los jardines leyendo un libro, a tu lado estaba otra persona algún maestro supongo, él te hacía preguntas y tu respondías sin titubear, desde ese momento yo..–

La puerta se abrió abruptamente -Zelda!, oh lo siento no pensé que estuvieras ocupada-

-Ashei, no te preocupes- miró al príncipe que había sido interrumpido –Creo que no han sido presentados debidamente, ella es Ashei, parte de mi consejo como líder militar, Ashei él es el príncipe Nath-

-Encantada de conocerlo alteza-

-El placer es mío. Si me disculpan debo irme, hablamos después princesa, con su permiso- Ashei esperó a que el príncipe saliera incluso cerró la puerta para poder hablar con Zelda tranquilamente.

-¿Ese es tu prometido?- Zelda ni siquiera le contestó solo la miró alzando una ceja esperando que su amiga soltara todo lo que tenía que decir, muy bien conocía la falta de límites y tacto de Ashei al hablar -¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?-

-No estoy segura veintitrés quizás-

-Pues parece apenas un adolescente, yo tengo mucha más masa muscular que él, a ese chico le falta masculinidad- No podía contradecirla Nath no era del tipo musculoso era un hombre más bien delgado. –Ojala tu prometido fuera el tipo alto y rubio que está haciendo guardia en la puerta, él que te cargo cuando te desmayaste, harían linda pareja-

-¿Te refieres a Link?-

-Así que se llama Link, interesante, ¿crees que le interese alistarse como soldado?, como sea, vine a traerte esto Shad lo dejo para ti, dijo que era muy importante sobre algo.. no sé no le preste mucha atención la verdad- era el cuaderno de apuntes de Shad hace ya un par de años que había comenzado la búsqueda de pruebas sobre una posible forma de vida que había habitado en los cielos hace cientos de años, como los hallazgos encontrados en su mayoría eran escritos antiguos trabajaban juntos para traducirlos.

-¿Cuándo lo viste?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cuándo te lo entrego?

\- Ah.. bueno…ah … me lo encontré... en el pasillo… si eso, me lo encontré en uno de los pasillos. Ya casi anochece debo irme nos vemos después- ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y prácticamente salió corriendo, ¿Qué le pasaba?.

Leyendo los apuntes de Shad perdió la noción del tiempo, las velas que había dispuesto en la mesa no iban a resistir mucho mas, una lástima, la investigación de Shad estaba tomando un rumbo interesante, tomó algunos libros de la estantería y salió rumbo a su habitación decidió que ahí continuaría su trabajo.

Link estaba en la habitación de su amigo, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla solo viendo como Nath caminaba de un lado a otro repitiendo una y otra vez el monologo que tenía pensado decirle a la princesa, ni siquiera estaba enfrente de ella y su cara estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza ni la oscuridad de la noche lo ocultaba.

-No tienes que pensarlo tanto, solo dile lo que sientes-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú siempre has sido popular con las mujeres.- una idea cruzó por su mente -¿Tú que le dirías?-

-¿A quién?-

-A Zelda claro, dime que te pareció, ¿Es hermosa verdad?, ¿No sentiste algo especial cuando la viste la primera vez?, ¿Cuándo tocaste su mano?, ¿Cuándo la sostuviste en tus brazos?-

-No sé de que hablas, es muy bonita pero solo es una mujer Nath trata de relajarte un poco cuando estés en su presencia- miraba sus botas mientras hablaba, le estaba mintiendo a su amigo, la princesa no era cualquier mujer, ella tenía algo único y lo supo desde el primer momento que la vio, fue solo un instante, pero había sido suficiente.. No era hermosa, esa sería una palabra muy frívola para describirla, ella era algo más que eso, transmitía algo mucho más especial que la belleza física, algo que irradiaba de su interior y lo invitaba a acercarse a ella. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no encontraría una respuesta a lo que sentía, después de todo ¿cómo podría describir algo que nunca antes había sentido por alguien más?.

Link se puso de pie y levantó las manos en señal de rendición –está bien, me rindo, solo vine para ver si necesitabas algo, pero ya me voy si no terminaré dando vueltas en mi habitación hablando de la princesa- Link salió y cerró la puerta sonriendo, de verdad le daba mucha alegría verlo tan emocionado. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar sentir la sensación de familiaridad en cada uno de los pasillos, un déjà vu, constante que no lo había dejado en paz desde que llegó.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros parecía que no todas las lámparas estaban encendidas, la luz era espaciada entre una y otra y cuanto más caminaba menos luz percibía.

Escuchó pasos en la dirección hacia donde se dirigía, no podía ver bien pero por el resonar de tacones debía tratarse de una mujer, el sonido de cosas cayendo hizo que apresurara su paso para encontrarse con ella, era la princesa; estaba en cuclillas levantando los libros que habían caído a sus pies, se agachó frente a ella y la ayudó con los libros. Accidentalmente sus manos se tocaron y como reflejo levantaron la vista, sus miradas azules se encontraron, el corazón de Link latió intensamente y su respiración se detuvo, era incapaz de apartar la mirada, ¿puede una mirada detener el tiempo? Nunca lo había pensado y en estos momentos lo estaba comprobando. Era tan fácil centrarse en ella y olvidarse de lo demás, su dulce aroma comenzaba a flotar a su alrededor inundando sus sentidos y acelerando su pulso, no tenia las palabras para describirlo, era un momento celestial.

¿Qué le pasaba?, Zelda no podía más que verlo a los ojos, tenía una mira intensa que la invitaba a perderse en ella, a intentar descifrar lo que se escondía mas allá, ¿Cuánto se puede decir con solo una mirada? Nunca imagino que tanto. Su boca se seco, un nudo se formo en su garganta y descubrió que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

La voz de Link rompió el encanto -La ayudare a llevarlos- una vez que se levantó le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó con cautela, las emociones de ambos que antes habían sentido, ahora estaban multiplicadas.

-Gracias-

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la princesa, Link dejó los libros en su escritorio y se dispuso a irse.

-Espera Link- Él se dio cuenta de que nunca su nombre había sonado tan maravillosamente melodioso. Zelda prestó atención al flujo de magia que surgía de Link y ahí estaba de nuevo, su trifuerza resonaba ante su presencia, el debía ser, el portador de la trifuerza del valor tenía que ser él –¿Podrías mostrarme el dorso de tus manos?-

Por cómo estaba alterada la princesa sabía que no debía ser nada bueno lo que esperaba encontrar, dubitativo retiro lentamente el guante de cuero de su mano derecha, siempre estableciendo contacto visual con Zelda, la que empezaba a impacientarse por la lentitud de sus movimientos, extendió su mano hacia ella quien la tomó para examinarla más de cerca. Los movimientos de la mano de la princesa eran suaves e incluso a través de los guantes de seda que las cubrían podía sentir su calidez, Link estaba en trance mirando a la princesa que observaba detalladamente su mano, la ausencia de luz complicando su tarea haciendo que la llevara más cerca de ella; -La izquierda-

-¿Qué?-

-La mano izquierda, muéstrame tu mano izquierda- Link la obedeció le mostró el dorso de su mano, una mueca de frustración se formó en su cara, no estaba, si Link no era el poseedor de la trifuerza del valor, entonces ¿Por qué su trifuerza respondía su presencia? Estaba segura que resonaba por la cercanía del fragmento del Héroe. Esto no era normal, algo sucedía, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la respuesta a lo que pasaba, necesitaba hablar con Impa quizás ella sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Link solo observaba a la princesa, estaba pensando, sus labios se fruncieron y su mirada solo veía al vacio. -¿Puedo retirarme ya?-

-¿Eh?, oh sí, ya vete- si, ahora sabía lo que debía que hacer, necesitaba hablar con Impa inmediatamente.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano de Link hasta que este la retiró cuidadosamente. –Buenas noches princesa- Sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Buenas noches Link-

Zelda se quedó parada en la puerta hasta que la silueta de Link no fue mas visible.

-Estoy segura Impa, Link es el portador de la trifuerza del valor pero por alguna razón, la marca no está en su mano-

-Yo también lo noté el día que llegó, emanaba energía oscura-

-energía maligna, creo que era un sello, si eso debe ser-la mente de Zelda trabajaba velozmente intentado dar con la razón de que Link tuviera un sello mágico. –Él ya no tiene la trifuerza Impa, alguien debió haberla robado, pero entonces ¿dónde está el otro fragmento?-

-Cálmate Zelda no debes sacar conclusiones tan pronto-

-De lo que si estoy segura es de que hay algo raro Impa, pero no logro entender que pasa-

-Quizás los míos me puedan dar información al respecto, mañana mismo viajare hacia la tribu Sheikah, te mantendré informada -

-gracias Impa, cuídate-

-Me cuesta dejarte sola pero como está la situación es necesario, cuídate – su figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se sentó en frente de su tocador, con un cepillo de plata peinó delicadamente el largo cabello castaño claro hasta que estuvo conforme con el resultado, tomó un poco de brillo labial y con la punta de su dedo meñique y lo aplicó delicadamente, presionando juntos los labios para que este se impregnara mejor; mientras hacía esto movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de apreciar lo mejor posible su apariencia, sonrió ante el resultado, se colocó los guantes blancos de seda hasta los brazos, lucían bien a juego con su vestido lila favorito; solo faltaba un detalle; tomó una tiara de oro y la colocó sobre su cabeza, ¡sí!, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios rojos; su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió la mirada con ansiosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa se desvaneció, se levantó estrepitosamente del banquillo, ¡si tan solo los tuviera azules!; se enfureció y lanzó el cepillo contra el espejo provocando que este se fragmentara donde recibió el impacto, algunos pedazos cayeron sobre sus cosas en el tocador, ¡Si tan solo fuera ella!, aspiraba aire con fuerza intentando calmarse y volvió a sonreír, ¡¿De qué estaba hablando?!, era ella…la princesa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Rey Gerudo

**Capitulo 7: Rey Gerudo**

* * *

Cuando Nath le pidió que le diera sus disculpas a la princesa por no poder acompañarla a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo pensó que sería una tarea fácil, solo decirle que el príncipe se encontraba un poco indispuesto y que la vería después, sencillo. Nunca pensó encontrarse en esta situación, solo tenía que avanzar un poco más y se encontraría con la princesa en los jardines, pero mientras estaba parado ahí, a tan poca distancia de ella no podía acercarse ni dejar de mirarla. Cuánta razón tenía su amigo cuando la describía y aún con todo lo que le había dicho de ella dejó muchos detalles sin describir, o quizás no encontró las palabras adecuadas como le pasaba a él ahora, se dio cuenta entonces de que su imaginación nunca pudo haberle hecho justicia; estaba sentada con prestancia en una banca, su espalda recta y sus manos juntas en su regazo, tenía la mirada fija en el cielo y la luz del día le permitía observar detenidamente su perfil, el sol que lograba colarse entre las hojas del árbol que le otorgaba sombra iluminaba su cabello castaño claro haciéndolo resplandecer y suave lo mecía el viento.

Entendía la causa pero no quería aceptarla, cada vez que la miraba sentía su respiración errática y sus latidos descompasarse, incluso ahora que su razón le decía que se moviera su corazón le decía que se quedara ahí, admirándola un poco más. Su conciencia lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente culpable por Nath pero no lo podía evitar… la princesa estaba despertando sentimientos en él.

Entonces ella lentamente giró la mirada en su dirección dándose cuenta de su presencia y ahora su razón también estaba en su contra, ya no podía pensar más, solo atinaba a mirarla a los ojos y perderse en la cálida mirada que ella le estaba regalando. Ella le sonrió y pudo notar como sus delicados pómulos sonrosados contrastaban con la blanca piel del resto de su rostro, ahora sentía que no podía respirar, todo a su alrededor se había convertido en nada, tragó saliva y dio una respiración profunda. Despertando de su ensimismamiento y con el paso más firme que era capaz de dar se acercó hasta ella.

-Buenos días alteza- su voz vaciló por unos instantes, incluso se aclaró la garganta al escucharse él mismo, un poco más calmado prosiguió –El príncipe Nath lamenta y manda sus más sinceras disculpas por no poder acompañarla el día de hoy como habían acordado-

Ella se levantó para quedar frente a él y hablar más cómodamente -¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

-No es nada grave solo se siente un poco indispuesto- deseaba que sus palabras fueran verdad pero el sabia la condición en la que se encontraba su amigo. Se quedó ahí parado, sin saber que mas hacer o decir. El viento sutilmente comenzó a llevarle el aroma de la princesa, inconscientemente cerró los ojos y aspiro la fragancia femenina, el olor dulzón comenzó a flotar en sus sentidos hasta que fue capaz de procesarlo, un suave y fresco aroma floral, con un toque de algo que no fue capaz de reconocer; parecía que todo en ella estaba hecho con una fórmula especial para fascinarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hacia un día estupendo, el cielo azul estaba despejado y el clima era cálido, uno de esos días en los que la tranquilidad del día invitaba a estar al aire libre. A lo lejos escucharon el relinchido de algunos caballos que eran llevados a los establos.

-¿Sabe cabalgar alteza?-

Ello lo miró un poco sorprendida por la repentina pregunta –Si, lo hago cuando es necesario pero prefiero evitarlo, es incómodo-

-Quizás no deba utilizar una silla para mujer- sonrió al ver el rostro de la princesa iluminarse ante la idea -¿Le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?- .

…..

A la velocidad que iba podía sentir el cabello moviéndose salvajemente en el viento, sentía su presión y el roce en sus mejillas y el aire fresco azotaba su garganta en cada respiración. Los cascos de su caballo arrancaban el pasto y la tierra bajo ellas, el campo abierto le invitaba a avanzar cada vez más. Era gratificante; ahora no estaba montada en una incómoda albarda que la obligaba a llevar ambas piernas de un solo lado, había levantado un poco su vestido y sus piernas estaban a los costados del caballo blanco que corría ágilmente. Volvió la mirada hacia atrás y vio a Link siguiéndola, con un suave golpe en los costados del animal lo animo a ir más rápido, riendo mientras lo dejaba cada vez más atrás.

Él veía su espalda, su figura alejándose cada vez más, sonriendo a ella todo el tiempo aunque no pudiera verlo. Le sentaba muy bien la libertad, parecía realmente relajada y feliz, otro lado de ella que quizás muchos no habían visto, y le encantaba; la mirada inocente de sus ojos azules grisáceos, la sutil rebeldía de su espíritu, la gracia de sus movimientos, todo de ella lo estaba cautivando, como las flores a las mariposas y la fresca hierba a las luciérnagas, irremediablemente lo atraía.

Su paseo había terminado cerca de un terreno rocoso que les impedía ir mas allá, ni cuenta se habían dado de la distancia que habían recorrido, se habían alejado tanto que las zonas pobladas quedaron atrás y a donde quiera que miraban solo se podían encontrar con el verde de la naturaleza. Cuando la alcanzó ella ya había bajado de su caballo y ahora acariciaba la frente del acalorado animal que resoplaba cansadamente por el esfuerzo.

-Nunca antes nadie había logrado montar a Epona con tanta facilidad, ella es muy especial respecto a sus jinetes-

-Epona, deidad de los caballos, un nombre adecuado, es una hermosa yegua- la mano de Link acaricio sus crines y ella alegremente levantó y agitó la cabeza en respuesta.

-Aun así Lyle y yo logramos ganarles- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa de pura satisfacción

-No sabía que era una carrera, ¿Eres muy competitiva no es así?- su conversación había fluido con tanta naturalidad que no se dio cuenta de su falta de respeto –Lo siento alteza-

-No, descuida Link, prefiero que me llames solo por mi nombre y me tutees-

-Yo realmente no sé si deba-

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras al menos mientras estemos solos-

-De acuerdo, Zelda- desmontó a Epona y se acercó a la princesa que ahora miraba el paisaje inferior frente a ella -Este lugar es hermoso, desde el primer momento que pise tierras Hylianas supe que era un lugar especial-

-Si, esta tierra es maravillosa. ¿Es muy diferente de Latham?-

-Lo es, el clima, los paisajes, las personas, la comida, las costumbres-

-¿Y lo extrañas?-

-No realmente, siempre pensé que algo me esperaba fuera de ahí. Por cierto la vez que revisó, que revisaste mi mano ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?-

Zelda dejó de mirarlo y enfocó su vista hacia el frente, dudando sobre decirle o no –La marca de los elegidos, la trifuerza-

-¿La trifuerza?-

Zelda se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y la extendió hacia él, la tomó entre la suya y observó atento los triángulos dorados en el dorso de la princesa, ella estaba agradecida de que su vista estuviera enfocada en su mano y no en su rostro sonrojado. Temía que si se acercaba mas él sería capaz escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

No le había tomado tanto tiempo revisar la marca de la mano de la princesa, pero no quería soltarla, tocarla era reconfortante de las más cálida manera, su piel era suave y delicada al tacto.

Link también retiró sus guantes, intrigado de que realmente algo pudiera estar ahí aunque nunca antes había visto nada parecido –Pues no, no hay nada de eso en mí-

-Un momento- Zelda tomó la mano izquierda de Link, había algo que no había notado en la oscuridad de la noche, era sutil y débil, pero alcanzaba a ver una sobra de lo que parecía una línea recta, como una especie de cicatriz; se alegró de haber enviado a Impa cuando lo hizo, necesitaba respuestas –Parece que tendré que explicártelo todo, pero no ahora, creo que tomará un buen tiempo-

-Deberíamos regresar, se está haciendo tarde-

Zelda volvió a subir a su caballo dejando de lado toda la delicadeza de una princesa, él solo sonrió mientras montaba a Epona, ella acercó su caballo de modo que los animales quedaran lado a lado –¿Una carrera de regreso?- sugirió con una sonrisa audaz, ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Link cuando salió a todo galope.

Link pudo escuchar la risa de la princesa alejándose -Muy bien Epona, muéstrales como se hace- las patas delanteras de Epona se alzaron el aire mientras relinchaba, salieron a todo galope detrás de la princesa.

...

Después de estar acostado durante casi toda la mañana Nath tenia mas energía, los últimos días se había sentido cada vez peor, la debilidad se alojaba en su cuerpo y se negaba a dejarlo, por más ganas que él tuviera de estar activo su cuerpo no le respondía. Le había hecho mucha ilusión poder pasear con Zelda, era una buena oportunidad para que se llegaran a conocer mejor, había deseado poder pasar mas tiempo con ella, saber de sus intereses y sus actividades favoritas, lo que la hacia reír, lo que la ponía triste, sus sueños y anhelos; quería formar parte de su vida, él quería que la princesa se fijara en él, que lo quisiera como lo hacia él; y sin embargo no era capaz de ser el hombre que ella necesitaba a su lado. Él sabia muy bien aunque nadie se atreviera a decírselo, ya no tenia salvación, estaba muriendo.

Le había dicho a Link que lo disculpara con la princesa y de ser posible la acompañara como él no podía hacerlo, definitivamente agradecía que Link estuviera ahí para ayudarlo. Cuando los encontró estaban sentados en una banca de granito en uno de los jardines, parecía que estaban platicando cómodamente, él decía algo y la princesa se reía cubriendo con una de sus manos su boca, un leve rubor coloraba sus mejillas. Nath sonrió solo de verla, era la mujer más encantadora que había conocido y el tendría la suerte de ser su marido.

 **~Desierto Gerudo~**

Paz demasiada paz, ¿hace cuanto que no había una guerra?, muchos años, más de los que él había vivido, y su padre y su abuelo; ya era tiempo. Apoyado en el marco de la ventana podía ver todo desde lo alto de la torre del rey, su gente, el pueblo que debía dirigir. A donde quiera que veía, norte, sur, este, oeste; solo veía mujeres intentando mantener en pie una raza que se debilitaba cada vez más, lo podía ver claramente, cada vez que el viento soplaba y movía las plantas rodadoras, lo único que le recordaba era la desolación en la que estaban sumidos, si permanecían más tiempo escondidos entre las montañas y desierto morirían. Sus antecesores habían sido unos cobardes, nacieron con un destino que se negaron a cumplir, pero él no haría lo mismo, él no agacharía la cabeza ante nadie, y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que por derecho divino le correspondía, ellos eran Gerudos, por tanto tiempo despreciados, llamados y tratados como salvajes, usados solo a conveniencia, pero ya no más, el conquista y caída de Hyrule era su principal objetivo; miró atentamente el dorso de su mano derecha, podía sentir el poder surgiendo de la marca de las diosas, una risa gutural resonó en la habitación, si, pronto la magia oscura consumiría Hyrule, tenía todo lo necesario: poder, un ejército, aliados y un hijo que también poseía la marca de las diosas la cual pronto lo convertiría en la representación misma del poder; era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Recordó la maravillosa noticia que había recibido meses atrás, un ave de plumaje negro con ojos rojos se poso en su ventana, en una de sus patas llevaba atado un mensaje, era de Zant, su cómplice infiltrado en el castillo de Hyrule que le facilitaría las cosas para el ataque "He cumplido el rey está muerto". Y un par de meses después había recibido otro mensaje que lo había puesto de mejor humor "Dante esta en Hyrule, estamos iniciando los preparativos", cuando terminó de leer esas palabras sonrió, las cosas estaban comenzando a moverse, y esta vez el ganador seria él. Después de todo sus rivales se reducían a una joven princesa sin la experiencia necesaria para saber defender un reino de un ataque con la magnitud con la que él lo haría, esas eran las consecuencias de tantos años de paz. Y un héroe sin la trifuerza del valor, robársela cuando era apenas un niño fue una de las mejores ideas que se le pudieron ocurrir, aunque ese no había sido su plan inicial, las brujas kotake y koume predijeron que el héroe nacería de aquella mujer Hyliana, de nada sirvió engañarla y desperdiciar tiempo con ella, resultó que el espíritu del héroe habitaba en el padre no en la madre. pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado de todas maneras, la trifuerza estaba en su poder y sabría sacarle provecho.

…..

Esa mañana se había despertado más tarde que de costumbre, la mayor parte de la noche se la había pasado en agonía, ahora estaba empapado de sudor frió y su respiración era pesada, su boca estaba seca y su garganta le ardía, todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y entumecido como si se estuviera destruyendo desde dentro, miró la marca de la trifuerza en su mano izquierda, estaba brillando más que nunca, emitía tanto calor que sentía como si su mano se estuviera quemando y en lugar de sangre por sus venas transcurriera veneno.

Desde su cama podía ver su reflejo en el espejo del mueble colocado en la pared del frente, hacía tiempo el cobrizo de su cabellera comenzó a teñirse de un blanco platinado y su color original prácticamente había desaparecido por completo, bajo la línea de los ojos y atravesando las mejillas dos líneas carmesí habían aparecido y una de tonalidad azuleada en su frente comenzaba a aparecer, el iris de su ojo derecho paso de verde a un gris claro y esperaba que de un momento a otro el izquierdo también seria de ese color. Se sentía como un contenedor de energía que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, intentaba calmar el poder, replegarlo, pero era en vano,y lo peor era sentir como el poder tomaba completo control de él, lo dominaba hasta no ser mas que instintos de de destrucción, pronto no quedaría más de su consciencia. No tenía duda, la trifuerza que no le correspondía lo estaba consumiendo, reclamaba volver a su verdadero dueño.

El sello circular de símbolos Gerudos que siempre había rodeado a la trifuerza hace unos días había cambiado su color, de ser de una tonalidad negra, ahora resplandecía en rojo. El sello estaba debilitado, por eso había cambiado de color, su contraparte había sido liberado, sabía lo que significaba: la princesa finalmente se había reunido con el héroe.

El momento se acercaba.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, Espero que les haya gustado! =D


End file.
